


I Love You

by TheGreatDarkOne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatDarkOne/pseuds/TheGreatDarkOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deidara loved Sasori, and he would make sure Sasori was his and his alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

"I love you, Danna, un."

Deidara stared at Sasori, a faint blush on his face. He brushed a stray piece of hair, drooling lightly while he watched the redhead. Sasori knew nothing of his viewer as he stripped out of his clothes.

"I love you, Danna, un."

The same words repeatedly fell from Deidara's mouth. He backed away from his viewing hole, looking around his room. Hundreds of pictures covered his walls, all of his precious Sasori. Multiple papers were taped to the wall, each containing facts on his beloved. He many hand-sewn dolls of his darling sat on his bed. He got up and walked over to his bed, picking up a small Sasori doll.

"I love you so much, Danna, un."

Deidara relaxed on his bed, gently stroking the head of the plush doll. A small smile graced his lips as he ran his fingertips over the threads in the doll's neck.

"And I'll make sure you love me back just as much."  
____________________

It was love at first sight for Deidara.

An incident with his previous 'boyfriend', Pein, had left him in a pretty sour mood.

'Why he have to go and cheat on me.' Deidara thought.' What did that bitch have that I didn't?'

Pein had been so nice at first. He was so polite and sweet. He also had a great body. Just thinking about him made Deidara's heart flutter. Then Konan came into the picture. She just waltzed in and stole Pein away.

So, Deidara took care of her.

'Bitch stained my good sheets, too.' Deidara thought.' Pein didn't even appreciate the bust I made for him.'  
Deidara had spent hours sculpting the perfect bust; he even used the bitch's hair to make it more realistic. Pein was so mean when he gave it to him, though. He even threatened to call the police! So, Deidara had to get rid of him, too.

All these horrible thoughts left Deidara bitter and annoyed, so with a sigh, he decided to take a walk. Leaving his apartment, he walked down the hall towards the elevator. Not looking ahead of him, he walked straight into someone. He was about to yell at the person, but one look at the person made Deidara's heart flutter.

It was obviously a male, who was a bit shorter than him. He had soft looking red hair, and his glare only made Deidara's heart beat faster. His skin was pale and he was, in Deidara's opinion, extremely attractive.

"You should watch where you're going."

'Oh god, his voice is perfect, too'

"O-ok." Deidara said, walking past the male and to the elevator.

'He was so hot!' Deidara thought, pressing the button for the elevator.

Risking a look behind him, he saw the man walk into the apartment next to him. 'Score! He's moving into Pein's old apartment. Guess I won't have to fill in the hole I made'  
____________________

'It's already 5:30. Where's Danna?' Deidara thought worriedly, peering into his looking hole.

Suddenly, he heard Sasori's door unlock and open.

"Nice place you got here."

'Who's that?'

"Thanks. Make yourself at home."

'Stop being so friendly.'

"I will."

'Get out! Get out! Get out!'

Sasori's room door opened, but it wasn't Sasori that walked in. The intruder had short, pink hair. Her eyes seemed soulless to Deidara, and without even meeting her, Deidara knew he wouldn't like her. Sasori walked in at that moment.

"Are you having fun exploring?"

"Yeah, but I can think of a more interesting place to explore."

Deidara felt ill as he saw the two move closer before their lips connected. He watch as that whore slowly began to undress _his_ man. Sasori didn't push her away or make any move to stop her. In fact, Sasori began to remove her clothes, slowly guiding her towards the bed. Deidara practically threw himself backwards, shaking as he took in what he had just seen.  
___________

For what felt like hours, all Deidara could focus on was the creaking of the bed and the light moans that came from Sasori's room.

When the noises died down, Deidara decided that the girl had to go. He got up and began to pace the room. He was going to kill her, and turn her into a work of art. That end was too good for her, but he enjoyed turning _trash_ into beauty. The thought sent a pleasant chill down his spine, and he couldn't help but smile as thoughts of her death filled his mind.

There was just one thing he needed first. He walked over to his nightstand, where his phone was. He unlocked it, and stared scrolling through his contacts.


End file.
